Here In My Heart
by ayuki-3
Summary: Li Syaoran is an undercover agent from a top secret organization in Hong Kong. He is now assigned to protect an emerald eyed girl who is in great danger . . . and disguises as a student in her school . . .
1. The New Mission

Guys, this is my first fic so please bear with me . . . expect that it's not perfect! But pls. review! I hope you like it!

I made some changes. . . grammatical changes

Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. . . ccs is owned by clamp. But I hope I own it but some wishes are never granted sobs -gets dramatic background music- . . . --continues to cry – ( , ) let's go on with it authoress! gets glares from readers- oops sorry- lol

Title: Here in My Heart

Chapter 1: The New Mission

"_Mama?" a little girl said with fear in her voice as she heard loud noises outside their house._

"_It's going to be all right, baby. It's going to be all right. . ." trying to soothe the little girl while hugging her._

_A tall man came in with his clothes all stained with blood and had wounds all over him. It was obvious that he was beaten up. "Fujitaka!" "Papa!" they said at the same time with relief and worry in their voices. They hugged him but this family reunion was quickly ruined._

"_Let's go before they catch us!" he panicked._

_The two kept running with the mother carrying the little girl in her arms. Until the man was hit in the leg " AHHHHHH!"_

"_Fujitaka!" she screamed in horror while the little girl kept crying._

" _No! Don't stop running save yourselves! GO!" he said trying to convince them to leave him and keep on running. He was caught. _

_She was gasping for breath trying everything just to escape from the group of men that was running after them. The group of men was getting closer and closer to them until they caught her leg making her stumble causing the little girl to fall from her arms. They held her arms so that she couldn't escape._

" _Sakura, run!!!"_

"_Mama!" she said with much confusion and tears rolling down her eyes._

" _SAVE YOURSELF! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH, SAKURA!" she said screaming with tears streaming from her eyes._

_She ran as fast as she could but didn't see the rock that was blocking her way she fell leaving her unconscious . . . _

"SAKURA! SAKURA!"

"wh-what ??!" she said falling from her bed. Making her best friend laugh but she immediately stopped as she saw Sakura's face with an annoyed expression that meant stop-or-you'll-regret-it.

" I was just worried, Sakura-chan. Calm down. Are you ok? I heard you say something again in your sleep like 'Mama! Papa!'" she said imitating her voice. "Did you have that dream again?" she added.

" Well yeah but I still can't see their faces and still couldn't hear them clearly all I heard was 'Sakura'. . ." she said feeling all sad.

" Try to forget about it. It's ok now you're safe with me here in Hong Kong." Trying to cheer up her best friend.

" Yeah you are right, Tomoyo. I better get ready for school so that we won't be late."

" But . . . Sakura, can't you see. . . we are already. . . what should I call it … oh yeah! . . . LATE!" Tomoyo said emphasizing the word 'late' which made Sakura jump out of bed and run around the house swiftly getting ready instantly.

" You're just soooooooo KAWAII when you panic!" she squealed making Sakura sweat drop.

**- Rescue Operation-**

'_So, how's everything there? Did they already kill some of the hostages?_' a voice from the earpiece inquired.

" It's all ok. . ." he answered softly so that no one would hear. He saw the kidnapper point the gun at one of the hostages saying 'If you won't shut up and stop crying this thing right here will make you!' He was about to pull the trigger and hit the poor kid until Syaoran held his hand into a different direction making the bullet hit another object saving the kid.

'_What about now?! Is everything ok?! What are you doing????_' He asked shouting as he heard the gunshot.

" I'm kicking someone's ass here and I'm about to escape with the hostages. So, get ready with the van, Eriol!!" he said shouting making Eriol flinch.

. . . after beating up all the men he untied the hostages' ropes hurriedly before the other kidnappers could come.

" All of you hurry up and run! Follow me!" He led them into the big van that was waiting for them outside.

"Go Eriol! Do your thing!"

The car sped up but there was still a bunch of men chasing them. " I'll take care of them!" Syaoran said while aiming the wheel of the car. " Good aim, man!" Eriol said as soon as he saw the kidnappers' car circling like crazy and falling off the road. "Let's go to the headquarters!" " Hai! Agent Syaoran."

"**Mission accomplished!" **they said together in triumph.

**- Headquarters-**

As they entered the huge conference room the people greeted and congratulated them. Clapping their hands for them for they were worthy of it because of the successful rescue operation.

" Well done, Agents Li and Hiirigazawa!"

" Thank You, Sir." they chorused while bowing to show respect to their boss.

When the gathering was over the two of them were left with their boss for some important reason. . . .

" Agents, you have a new mission. A 19-year old girl is presently in danger and we have been tasked to protect her. I have seen your great performance so I am assigning the both of you to this case." He said in a calm yet firm voice.

" How are we going to protect her? Follow her or something?" Eriol asked.

" That was what I was about to discuss. You will go undercover as students in her school to keep track of her whereabouts and to avoid suspicion. Please don't blow your cover."

" WHAT?! We are going to be students?!"

" Yes. Is there a problem, Agents?" he said in a much firmer voice scaring Syaoran and Eriol a little.

" No, sir. But can we at least know what she looks like." Syaoran said with respect.

" Here." as he handed Syaoran a folder.

When he opened it he saw a picture of a very beautiful girl who had a smile that could melt one's heart. . . she had auburn hair that fell on her shoulders that seemed glittering because of the shine that the sun gave. . . she had a pair of captivating emerald eyes. . . her body was of a goddess……. He was mesmerized by her eternal beauty…… he looked at the bottom of the paper and found her name. . . he said it out in a gentle tone but loud enough for others to hear. . .

. . . . _Sakura Kinomoto . . . _

**- end of chapter 1- **

So did you like it ??????????

Even if you didn't plzzzzzz still review!

You can give me reviews as a Christmas present!

Who wants me to update soon?


	2. First Impressions

Guys, this is my first fic so please bear with me . . . expect that it's not perfect! But pls. review! I hope you like it!

I also want to thank those who reviewed for the previous chapter! Thank you so much! I'm so sorry if it took me so long to update I had to do something very important! Sorry if the previous chapter was too short! Gomenasai!

. . . Whew! At least I'm finished with all the apologies . . .

To begin . . .

I hope you'll all like this chappie!

To make things clearer. . . Sakura Kinomoto is in Hong Kong studying she is 19 years old. Both of her parents died and is living now with her auntie Sonomi which we all know is Tomoyo's mother… she was entrusted to sonomi by her parents. . . you'll know why they died in later chapters. . . she still uses the last name Kinomoto not Daidouji. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and never will! CCS is in good hands everyone!

Title: Here in My Heart

Rating: R

(I changed the rating again! Sorry if I've been jumping to R to PG-13 to R again! I am really sorry! A friend of mine said that it would be better in the R section, so friend here it is! )

Chapter 2: First Impressions

Now to truly begin. . . . .

**:-Syaoran **and** Eriol-:**

" Eriol hurry up!" Syaoran said impatiently.

" Almost done!" Eriol shouted from upstairs.

Syaoran was waiting and waiting. . . he took too long. . . he was about to curse him and shout at him but he already came downstairs.

"Finally! Shit Eriol what took you so long? Suddenly, you act like a girl. . . getting all to worked up about dressing up, it took you forever to get ready!" he said with annoyance in his voice.

"I just couldn't find my socks idiot, it's you who's getting all weird today." Eriol said nearly angry.

" Enough about the stupid excuses, let's go before we get late. We have to at least give a good impression today on our first day of damn classes."

"Whatever."

" But Eriol I just have one thing to ask. . . we are best of friends and we also consider each other as brothers. . . so, you'll never hide anything from me, right ?" Syaoran asked in a serious voice, in a too serious voice.

" Of course, what is it bro?" he said concerned.

"Well. . . "

" Well what?"

" Well, are you . . . you know. . . . . . . . . . . . . You can say anything to me bro. . . And I'll still accept you even if you are. . . . . . . gay." He said trying to hide a big grin on his face.

"Yes. . . WHAT! WHAT DID YOU SAY! CAN YOU REPEAT THAT!

**I AM NOT GAY! **LI SYAORAN YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!" he said shouting ready to strangle him and cut him into tiny pieces. He was shocked. He thought it was something important. The words just sank into him now. And he was really fuming with anger.

" Well, see you later bro!" Syaoran managed to say between his laughs and trying to escape by riding his dark green Jaguar and was planning to drive really fast but he suspected Eriol already read his mind.

" You are not going anywhere! If you're planning to just get your ass out of here well you can't!" he said shouting with fiery in his eyes, riding his midnight blue Mercedes-Benz.

"Catch me if you can!" Syaoran said inserting the key into the ignition driving really fast.

" Well, I can!" Eriol said doing the same thing trying to catch up to Syaoran as fast as he could.

( A/n: yes, pipz they're doing a car race! SO IMMATURE FOR AGENTS!)

**:-Sakura **and** Tomoyo-: **

" Hey! Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan!" Chiharu said waving at them signaling them to come to her.

" Hi! Chiharu, Rika, Naoko! What is it?" Sakura and Tomoyo said together.

"We have new male students today!" Naoko said excitedly.

"Honto?" Tomoyo said.

"So what? I'm sure that they're just some bunch of assholes and flirts with their dirty little tactics." She said with her bored voice. This was normal for Sakura. Anyone who's close to her should know that she hated flirts, sluts, bitches and whores. She totally despised flirty guys who bug and try to take advantage of her. She was drop-dead gorgeous so apparently most of the boys in their school tried to use their old stinkin' ways on her which will never work.

"I wish they're handsome." Chiharu squealed ignoring what Sakura had just said.

"Chi, I'll tell Takashi about you having interests on those new boys!" Rika said making Chiharu turn beet red which made the rest of the girls laugh.

"Here comes Mr. Flirt!" Naoko said to the girls especially to Sakura. Sakura shivered at the thought of speaking to Carl, the biggest feeler and flirt ever!

" Yo girls!" he said to them but was only looking at their emerald-eyed girl which made her shiver more.

" Oh! Hi your majesty what can I do for you?" Sakura said sarcastically while standing up so that she could avoid him by going to her respective seat. But to her more displeasure he held her hand then put his other hand on her shoulder.

" Sakura-chan! I've got good news! I'm asking you out for dinner then we can go and chill in my place I can even give you a body massage! Sounds good right?" Carl bragging about how every girl would want to go out with him.

"No way! I'll go out with you when hell starts to freeze! Take your dirty paws off me! It's Kinomoto to you mister!" furious, she shrugged his hand off her shoulder then started to throw daggers at him with her eyes before she went away from him with the other girls. If only looks could kill.

The girls laughed when they saw Carl walk away angry with his other followers behind him. Before he went away he mumbled something like 'Playing hard to get huh? We'll see later'

"He never learns!" Tomoyo said shaking her head in fake sympathy.

"The nerve!" Sakura said with a disgusted face.

They all laughed their asses off then giving Sakura high fives at how well he dismissed Carl off. "Well she had lots of practice" "cuz almost everyday Carl comes to her doing the same thing" Chiharu said finishing what Naoko stated. " He's so persistent" Rika said between her giggles. "What you mean is he's so deaf and blind that's why he can't get the picture! Right Sakura?" Tomoyo asked Sakura who only gave a loud groan.

" Class! Go back to your respective seats, NOW!" Xi Chaw-sensei roared which interrupted the girls' conversation.

" We have 2 new male students today. . ." the teacher started. The two men outside both heard constant squeals from the girls.

"Here we go." Eriol whispered to Syaoran while they heard the teacher babbling about something inside the classroom. They heard it because they were standing near the open door.

"Start of Mission." They whispered together before entering the classroom.

". . . be nice to them everyone. Please come in and introduce yourselves." He finally finished.

Two tall men came in. The one with pale skin and navy blue hair was the one to first introduce himself. He was a well-built man had a broad chest and seems to be quite strong. He was wearing a fit blue t-shirt which emphasized it more . . . "I'm Eriol Hiirigazawa. I'm 19 years old, obviously the same age as yours." He said with his most charming smile that caught everyone's attention especially the girls' but actually the smile was for a gentle looking and had long locks amethyst-eyed girl. This girl also was looking at him; when they locked eyes they stared each other for a long time looking intently at each other . . . too long that eventually someone. . . "Ahem" the teacher said looking at the both of them sternly. They blushed and hurriedly looked away. Syaoran saw this little scene and how that girl took Eriol's attention only by looking at him he then chuckled at the thought. An emerald-eyed girl too also observed this and was going to rub it in.

"Tomoyo, good choice I'm so proud of you or should I say for the both of you!" Sakura teased. She looked at her then Eriol then smiled at her. She giggled as she saw her turn red.

"Shush everyone!" Chaw-sensei said. "Please" he said to Syaoran gesturing him to continue.

"Hi everyone I'm Syaoran Li. I'm also 19 years old. Nice to meet you all. I am currently single." The room was filled with squeals and whispers . . . from the girls.

He was even taller than Eriol was really well-built and handsome. His facial features and tanned skin made him look strong and courageous. He was wearing a dark green polo that exposed his bare chest for some of it were unbuttoned. It was obvious that most of the girls fell for his charms except one. . . He noticed a pair of emerald eyes glaring at him. 'What did I do wrong?' he thought. He just smirked at her thinking 'Even though, her eyes are still as beautiful even more beautiful than in the picture.'

"What does he think; every girl here would fall for him or want him? Another replica of Carl!" Sakura said irritated. Trying to hide the fact that he was indeed very handsome and those pair of intense amber eyes.

"What's wrong with you? He hasn't even made his moves on other girls yet nor you. Seems to me your going to be great friends. . ." Tomoyo explained.

"Great friends . . .? Right! I think I decided to hate him starting . . . now!" Sakura pretended to think.

"He hasn't even talked to you!"

"Whatever, Tomoyo. I've decided." Sakura said.

"You're as stubborn as ever!" Tomoyo sighed

"Okay now that you both have introduced yourselves. . . Mr. Li please sit at the empty seat beside. . . '

'No! Not me please! I beg you!' Sakura thought. She had an empty seat at her left beside the window. But if she was lucky he would sit beside Tomoyo for she had an empty seat at her left near the aisle . . . but to her dismay. . .

" Ms. Kinomoto, . . . . Sakura. Please stand Ms." The teacher finished.

She stood up exposing her beautiful body. She wore a light pink tank that hugged her perfect curves and a denim skirt exposing half of her slim thighs she also wore red beaded drop earrings and a pink hairclip that perfectly matched her hair that framed her delicate face. This caught Syaoran's attention 'She is hot.' Even if she didn't like boys, she's not the lesbian type. . . of course, like every girl she still wanted to look good.

She could see that Tomoyo was really glad at the teacher's decision making Li seat beside Sakura which meant that Eriol would sit beside her

"Great, just great!" Sakura said sarcastically while sighing.

"I predict that we are going to be good friends. . . I mean close friends." Syaoran said grinning at her. 'She's interesting. . .' he thought.

"You wish!" she snorted.

'Interesting indeed'

The class went on with the four not listening for they were all deep in thought. Their thoughts were interrupted especially Sakura's for what that stupid teacher said before leaving class "Your seatmate will be the one to give you a tour around school." I was about to protest but to late the teacher already went away. It was break time so we had time to accomplish our given tasks. What made me more irritated was that I was waiting for Tomoyo so that we could give a tour to the two new students around the campus together, gosh I don't want to be alone with that freak bag, Li. But today must have been my worst day for Tomoyo and Hiirigazawa took off early without even informing me which left me alone with Li. I really don't want to do this but that stupid teacher said that if we didn't do our task that will affect our deportment grade and I don't want that so here I am doing a walk around the campus with the freak bag, Li.

"Why don't you give yourself a stupid tour! You won't get lost around here!" Sakura protested but had some evil thought like 'but I really wish you'll get lost then starve to death for weeks which will lead you to lose your mind! Hehehe.' She was about to sneak her way out of there and leave him alone but somebody took hold of his hand.

"Let go of me Li!" she said trying to get her precious hand from his but his grip was too strong and steady.

" Not unless you give me a tour!" Li demanded making his grip stronger which hurt Sakura a little.

"Okay, okay! Just let go of my hand!" he grinned letting go of her hand. They were under some cherry blossom tree. She massaged her aching hand 'Damn Li!'. A strong wind blew "hoeee!" she held her skirt down so that it won't be blow by the wind that would expose her underwear in front of Li! She wouldn't let that happen!

She looked up meeting Li's intense amber eyes she felt like she didn't want to move from that position she felt some what safe. 'Wow' was the only possible word she could think of right now. What she didn't now was that she wasn't the only one having problems, in fact Li also had the same problem her captivating emerald eyes it's so mysterious, he was taken by her eyes. They stared at each other's eyes for long time as if they didn't care. Li had the urge to put away that strand of auburn lock that was blocking her eyes which he did. He tucked it behind her ear. They heard someone so they both looked away. They didn't see that the both of them blushed for they were looking at both different directions.

"What are you doing with my girl!" someone yelled.

Li was startled. Carl came running to him furious for what? He didn't know! He called Sakura 'his' girl!

"Sakura! What are you doing with that loser?" Pointing at Li.

"I told you it's Kinomoto to you right? And what do you mean 'I'm your girl! Your gonna pay for that!'" Sakura said furious sending him death glares.

"Sakura I've had enough of your games!" Carl said as fuming with anger with a malicious grin plastered on his face. With a sudden movement he held Sakura tightly on her hand then gripped her waist and was about to drag her to a secluded place. Sakura was struggling to let go of her trying to punch him but for her he was solid as rock.

Li Syaoran wouldn't let this happen so before Carl could do anything to her he punched him hard right in his face! With this hard blow he quickly dropped Sakura and went on horny mode to defense mode.

"You dare do that me! You'll regret what you just did for the rest of the school year!" Carl said standing up from the ground. He was red with anger and embarrassment a new kid just punched him! That would ruin his reputation!

"Be ready!" he said running towards Li his fist clenched. He was going to punch him in his stomach but Li was too fast he made a back flip which made him positioned at the back of his opponent he kicked him hard on his possession when he faced him. This caused great pain to Carl he fell on the ground tried to stand up again but Li put his foot on his chest telling him to stop. Carl just pushed it away stood up and ran away from Li after yelling "I'll get you!"

Many people passing towards the commotion saw this. They were awed at how great Li could fight.

"Chicken!" he yelled back. He faced Sakura who was just standing there couldn't believe what she saw with her own eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked hoping to get an answer like 'Yes! you fight really well! Thanks so much!' but what he heard was. . .

"I could have done that! I could have defended myself you know? I'm not some baby!" she said glaring at him. She walked away. He was surprised at her reaction and just stood there processing what she had just said. Sakura looked back and said "Anyways, thanks! But next time. . . " She said smiling then continued walking. She didn't bother continue her sentence.

'That beautiful smile. . ."

**:-End of Chapter 2-:**

So did you all like it?

Please review if you want me to update soon! ;)

**Ayuki:3**


	3. Important Notice

**IMPORTANT NOTICE:**

Hi minna-san! I just wanted to ask a favor, for anyone who knows the answers to my following questions please e-mail me!

Here are the following questions:

What are the names of Syaoran's sisters? (Please arrange by oldest to youngest. Please also state some of their characteristics and how do they look like.)

Please tell me the first names and last names of Sakura's friends or anyone who plays an important role in the series. (please also add their eye and hair color)

Can you all also think of good names for some of my other characters?

For those who would like to enlighten me please e-mail me 

I will use some of these info here in my first fic. But most of it I will use in my future stories.

If you want me to update soon help me by answering these questions!

Thank you for cooperating! I will sincerely appreciate your help!

Continue to read my story and please also review!

Thank you!

Bye-bye!

Ayuki:3


	4. Confession

I'm back! **WOW!** Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters! And I especially would like to show my gratitude to all of those who helped me by suggesting some names and answering my questions! I researched many things about ccs already. . . Thank you so much! Again, I'm soo sorry for updating so late. I had so many things to do. . . . please review!

**NOTE:** To make things clearer. . . Sakura Kinomoto is in Hong Kong studying she is 19 years old. Both of her parents died and is living now with her auntie Sonomi which we all know is Tomoyo's mother… she was entrusted to Sonomi by her parents. . . you'll all know why they died in later chapters. . . she still uses the last name Kinomoto not Daidouji. . . Tomoyo lives in the room/apartment beside Sakura's. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS and never will! CCS is in good hands everyone!

Title: Here in My Heart

Rating: R/M

Chapter 3: Confession

T

T

T … **Sakura**

"He's irritating… annoying . . . frustrating . . .cocky . . . arrogant . . . overconfident. . .

proud . . . boastful . . .flirty. . ." Sakura continuously said to Tomoyo while fiddling with her pink pillow. She's been talking about Li almost half of the day now blabbing the same thing over and over again.

". . .Sakura, are you telling me you don't like him?"

"…"

"Of course…!"

"Ahah! There was a long pause before you said it! That means you're not sure!" Tomoyo said with triumph.

"Of course I'm sure! I already told you he's irritating . . . annoying . . .frustrating . . . cocky. . .arro-" she was about to repeat again everything until Tomoyo interrupted her.

"You've never talked about a guy this long. . .You're hiding something…" Tomoyo said with a hidden glint in her eyes. That would surely make her explode.

"What am I suppose to hide?" Sakura inquired anxiously.

"I think you like him but you're just hiding it by telling awful things about him but actually you feel attracted inside, defense mechanism. I understand how you feel Sakura, you've never felt this way, ne?" Tomoyo said hitting the jackpot.

"Tomoyo! You know that I never liked boys right?" Sakura said confused. She didn't know how to react to her statement, should she be embarrassed, angry or whatever. Simple words but bring great confusion . . . Maybe she was right…No! definitely not!. . .

Tomoyo seeing Sakura in deep concentration because what she said was priceless. She knows Sakura really well. They've grown together, they were always telling secrets and helping each other. For her, Sakura was an open book. She needed some help to figure out her feelings and she'd be glad to enlighten her…

"Hello Sakura are you still here?" Tomoyo said interrupting Sakura's thoughts.

"Seriously what do you think of Li?" Tomoyo asked seriously with a gentle smile on her face while staring at Sakura's eyes. Sakura sighed. Tomoyo waited.

"Well…I think he's… cute?" She wasn't sure what she wanted to say… seeing Tomoyo's -I-know-there's-more-so-spill-it-out- look she sighed. Sign of surrendering…

"Okay… I actually think he's…cute, handsome, attractive, sexy, hot and especially those pair of gorgeous intense amber eyes…" It felt so good to let all her true feelings out…

"There you go! That wasn't so hard right?" Tomoyo squealed with joy.

"I guess…" was all she could say. She was surprised, she didn't even know what Language she spoke.

"Sakura! Chi said she knew the owner of the new club. All the girls were thinking of having fun there tonight. So let's do some shopping!" Tomoyo excitedly said. That would make Sakura back to her genki self. She loves shopping!

"Great!" Sakura squealed with joy.

T

T

T

"So, they're going to go to that club tonight. We better keep an eye on her or we'll be dead if she gets hurt." Eriol said while opening a bottle of beer and giving one to Syaoran.

"Yeah…Ahhh… at last they're finish talking. They've been talking all day… girls" Syaoran sighed while drinking the beer to refresh himself. They've been stuck in this room listening all day to what the girls were talking about. They've put many bugs or listening devices inside Sakura's rooms so that they can hear what she's planning to do for the day through small radio looking machine.

"It looks like she's taking a shower." Syaoran said. They both sighed, at last they could rest their ears for at least some time.

"Sakura said she hates you. At least one girl doesn't fall for your charms. " Eriol teased. He knew in some way he would react.

"It's too early for you to say that, Eriol. And I don't think that the definition of hate is cute, handsome, attractive, sexy and hot." Syaoran grinned he knew he won this one.

"Whatever. We better get ready for tonight." Eriol said while standing up and heading for is closet.

"I'll just take a shower." Syaoran replied heading for the bathroom…

T

T

T

T

What will happen tonight? . . . the fun begins in the next chapter… sorry for the short chapter… there would be some SS moments in the next chapter…

**Pls. review! …**

_Ayuki:3 _


End file.
